


i got you dreaming

by awesomeaislin



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NOV 27 - Abroad, literally nothing but fluff, the shortest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomeaislin/pseuds/awesomeaislin
Summary: Day Three is Abroad: Please enjoy the shortest fic I've literally ever written because I ran out of time.





	i got you dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Idk this kinda sucks, but gotta post something (also I finally got a co-op offer so now I might actually have time for this)

“Baz,” He whines at me. He’s sitting by the door bouncing up and down. He’s like a dog waiting for a walk. And I get to be the reluctant owner who recognizes that it’s still early and that sleeping is a fun and good use of my time. 

“Come on, Baz,” He begs. I can tell he’s pouting at me. Snow has the most dramatic pout. Maybe if I keep him waiting he’ll start pulling at his curls too. That would be quite the sight. 

“Baz,” He says again. Crowley, I don’t think I can get away with just laying here anymore. 

“Five more minutes, Snow,” I mutter into the pillow. 

“It’s already been five more minutes, Baz!” 

“You sound like a child.”

“You sound boring,” He growls. 

I’m not going to win. He’s not going to let me sleep even if we do stay here for five more minutes. He’s going to whine and complain until I decide that it’s time to get out of bed and explore Chicago with him. He acts like he’s never seen a city before. As if we don’t live in a city, honestly. 

“Simon, fifteen minutes.” I know calling him by his first name will help. 

“Ok, but promise this time.”

This is like dating a three year old. 

“I promise.”

I’m wondering why I put up with him when he reminds me by crawling back into our hotel bed and wrapping me up into his arms. “If Penny asks why we’re late, you’re the one who has to explain it to her.”

“Oh yes because everyone knows that typical group holiday activity of sticking to the rigorous schedule emailed to you a week before departure,” I murmur into his shoulder. He chuckles a little. 

“She just wants to make the most out of her time here with Micah,” He says as if I don’t already know. 

“Then why did she even bring us,” I sigh. “It’s not like she couldn’t be making the most out of Micah without us here.”

“Baz come on don’t complain,” He smiles at me. I can tell he’s smiling without looking. “We’re having a lovely time here.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” 

He holds me tight, and he doesn’t tell me we have to get up for another half hour. And then we go and enjoy our rigorously planned time abroad. 


End file.
